It's About Time
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: It's about time for Aya to realized that they were more than friends. Continuation of Five More Years.


**Disclaimer :** I do not own BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!

* * *

"Aya-san, is there something wrong? You look kind of down." Maya said and handed Aya a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Maya-chan. I'm fine, really! You don't need to worry ahaha…" Aya's laugh was clearly forced.

"Aya-san, are you perhaps, not feeling well?" Eve walked closer to Aya and put her hand on Aya's forehead to check her body temperature. It was normal.

PasPale was in the middle of their lesson when they were given a fifteen minutes break. Everyone except Hina noticed that something was wrong with Aya. Like something was troubling her. Yet the cause of Aya's problem was still unknown. Furthermore, it seems that Aya wasn't planning to reveal it herself.

"Aya-chan, could it be that you stuck on a part?" After Hina drank some more water, she got up from her seat. "It must be this part, right?"

Hina demonstrate a part of Aya's dance flawlessly. Although she never practiced it before, just by looking it several times Hina could already memorized Aya's dance.

"You know Aya-chan, for this part you need to go baang! then pipit! and you should end it with rrun! feeling."

"Hina-chan, I don't think your explanation will help…" Chisato let out a sigh. She turned her face and looked at their vocalist. "Aya-chan, you know that you can count on us if there's something happen, right?" Her face showed her genuine worry.

"Thank you, Chisato-chan."

With everyone's worried about her, Aya's mood managed to climb up a little.

"That's right, Aya-chan. I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to~"

Hina's words were backfired. Aya's mood was back to before, sullen.

"Alright everyone, let's continue our lesson." A distant voice from their instructor signaled the end of their break.

Aya shook her head strongly.

"For now, I need to focus on practice!" She drew her hands together to a fist and continued her lesson.

It's been a week since Hina proposed to Aya. It's true that Aya was the one who said that Hina had to wait five more years, but she was sure that she said they should start as a lover. Up to now, nothing changed. Hina was the usual ignorance Hina and that's all. Aya did expect some things would change between them but Hina never made a move on her at all. It made her anxious. She felt like she was the only one who took Hina's proposal seriously.

"Haaaaaaa…" Aya exhale a long breath.

"A sigh? What's wrong?" Hina popped up beside her without warning.

"Hi-Hina-chan?!" Aya's body jolted a little from surprise. "Ge-geez don't startle me like that!"

"It couldn't be help since you look so cute when you zoned out like that." Hina grinned widely.

"Somehow I don't feel like getting a compliment…"

Aya looked around the empty lesson room.

"Where's everyone?"

"They've come home since earlier." Hina sat beside Aya and leaned her back against the wall.

"Eeeh? I spaced out that long?" Aya's eyes widened.

"You did. They called out for you but there's no response from you at all." Hina stretched her feet. "So, they decided to give you some space alone."

"I see…." Aya pulled her knees to her chin.

"Wait, why are you here, Hina-chan?"

"Aya-chan, do you really have to ask to know the reason?" Hina said with a frown.

Aya couldn't read Hina's expression at all. Of course, she had to ask. What's that frown for? Was Hina angry with her? Shouldn't Aya be the one who got angry with Hina instead?

"Of course I worried about you. You look buuzz today." Hina's expression gotten serious all of sudden albeit her ideophone was still hard to understand.

It was a different case for Aya though. She understood right away that Hina was truly concerned about her. She knew that Hina never stick around with something for so long because she was easily bored. Nevertheless, for her to wait for Aya without leaving her side, Hina was sincere.

"Uuuu…" Aya started crying unexpectedly.

"Crying again, huh? You know Aya-chan you can tell me about your problem. I'm all ears." Hina patted Aya on the head.

"Bu-but, you're my problem, Hina-chan…" Between her sobs, Aya managed to let out some words.

"Eh? Me?! But why?! "

Aya wiped away the tears from her eyes and opened her mouth.

"You acted like the proposal never happened! It feels like I'm the only one who got excited over that, like a fool. I bet you also forgot that I said we should start as a lover too…"

Hina was taken aback with Aya's sudden outburst. She didn't said anything to deny it. Minute passed until a sound finally coming out from her.

"Ahahahaha Aya-chan, you're worried about that? Oh God, I thought it was something serious!" Hina laughed to her heart's content.

"Hi-Hina-chan! I'm being serious here!" Aya knitted her brows.

It was not until another minute that Hina finally able to regain her composure. She looked at Aya in the eyes.

"What does a lover do anyway?"

"Stuffs like holding hands, feeding each other, and hugging?"

"Aren't we doing that all the time?"

As if she just realized it, Aya's mouth formed a soundless 'a' but she immediately countered Hina's statement.

"But it's different! And besides, couple do other thing as well!" Aya puffed her cheeks.

"Oooh… like what?" Hina smiled mischievously. There was no doubt that she was teasing Aya right now.

"We-well, like, um… ki-kissing?" Aya's voice was getting smaller and her cheeks was getting a little pink.

"Heh, is that so?"

Hina moved from her position. She was now in front of Aya, pinning her against the wall.

"Hi-Hina-chan, you're too close…" Even though she said that, Aya didn't made an attempt to shove Hina away.

"Kissing, eh?" Hina's face move closer to Aya's until there was only an inch gap between their lips.

"Isn't that no different from us now?"

Hina's eyes captivated Aya and she let herself got lost in that deep, beautiful green.

"Hina-chan, you're a bully you know?"

Hina smiled.

"But you still like me anyway." Hina closed the little gap between them.

That kiss, felt sweeter than both of them had imagined.


End file.
